


You are everything I adore (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adorable, Cheesy, Cuddling, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Established Phan, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Hugs, Implied Smut, Kisses, Love, Love Notes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Sappy, Tooth Rotting Fluff, dan and phil are so in love in this, hand holding, kiss, love letter, playful, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Phil started by writing one little sentence, it was small but held more power than anything else he could ever begin to say:'Dan, I love you.'





	You are everything I adore (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> This is another cute fluffy proposal fic from me, I hope you enjoy these sappy feels.

Phil was trying to put it into words.

He was sat at the editing desk, breathing lightly with tear-filled eyes- but they weren't bad tears. 

Phil was always one to get overly emotional when he thought too deeply about things, especially about Dan. About how much his heart would swell, full of love, just by hearing his name. 

He wanted to write it all down, save it forever. He wanted Dan to know his feelings, pure, raw, and non edited. 

They had been together for years and love has been so easy for them lately, they fit together perfectly. Every aspect of them just worked together, like they were made for each other. 

So Phil started by writing one little sentence, it was small but held more power than anything else he could even begin to say:

'Dan, I love you.'

Phil felt his lips curl up into a small smile as his eyes read over the words, his heart felt heavy with emotions. 

He leaned his head into his hand and thought. He couldn't think of anything else to write down, he tapped the pen against the desk, chewed on its cap, his mind was still blank and foggy with feeling. 

He sighed heavily before closing the notebook. He didn't want to force any thoughts, he wanted it to come naturally. 

So he went and curled up next to his sleeping boyfriend, he kisses his forehead and hugs him close. Dan, even in his subconscious, snuggles closer to Phil. 

Phil was so, so in love. 

Phil had almost forgotten about his writing until a week later, Dan was sat on the couch playing video games. Phil was just sat with his laptop, listening to Dan's occasional yells of rage. 

Phil pulled up the notepad on his laptop, writing down his thoughts as they popped into his head. 

He let his eyes study Dan closely, he just felt so much fondness and admiration it almost hurt. 

Everything about Dan was so beautiful. His dark eyes, his dimples, his freckles, his slightly chapped lips, the curve of his nose. 

Phil giggled to himself as Dan cussed at the tv again, there was yet another thing he loved. The way Dan got way too into games and began yelling, it was cute considering he wasn't actually intimidating in the slightest. 

"I love you." Phil says making Dan turn to give him a confused look. 

"Where did that come from?" Dan asks, a slight blush grazed his cheeks. 

Phil shrugs, "I just simply love you."

Dan bit his lip to hold back a smile, "Stop it."

Phil laughs breathily, "No."

Dan rolls his eyes and throws the controller onto the floor, he leans into Phil, burying his face into Phil's shoulder. "I love you too."

Phil typed more. 

The next time Phil got the urge to write was a few nights later, Dan had just gotten out of the shower. He walked into their bedroom as Phil was scrolling through Tumblr, a towel hung low on his hips and his hair a wet curly mess. 

Phil opened notes and his thumbs moved quickly and shakily to type out the words, he didn't want to lose any of his thoughts and they were quickly escaping his mind. 

"Whatcha typing?" Dan quirks an eyebrow at Phil, turning to face him. 

"Nothing of import." Phil shrugs it off, tossing his phone onto the bedside table. He drags his gaze down Dan's body until the vast expanses of skin disappear beneath the fluffy towel. 

"What do you think you're looking at Lester?" Dan taunts and puts a hand on his hip, jutting it out. 

Phil gets out of bed and walks to Dan, "I love you."

"You've been saying that a lot lately." Dan says, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck. 

Phil pulls Dan in by his waist, "I'm not sorry."

"Well I'm not complaining." Dan smiles brightly, his brown eyes shining with a hint of golden amber. Phil could get lost in the depth of Dan's eyes. 

Phil leans in and kisses Dan softly, their lips pressing together gently. 

Kisses like that always made Dan blush, "You're so cute." Phil rubs his nose against Dan's. 

"So are you." Dan retaliated before kissing Phil. He was smiling against Phil's mouth, he just felt so happy and warm. 

Phil gently pushes Dan onto the bed and climbs overtop of him, he breaks the kiss to press his lips to Dan's forehead. 

Dan giggles as Phil kisses all over his face and neck, he reaches down to grip the hem of Phil's t-shirt. 

"You're so perfect." Dan sighs heavily, staring up at Phil who was his whole world. 

Phil smiles warmly at Dan, feeling his heart flip around in his chest. He wanted this moment framed, the way Dan was looking at him was going to be the wallpaper of his heart forever. Phil felt honored to be loved by Dan. 

"I love you." Phil mumbles lovingly before kissing Dan sweet and slow. 

It took another month for Phil to finish writing, he was finally able to put enough of his love into words- which is really hard to do. Now Dan just had to see it. 

He woke up hours before Dan, he slid the paper between the keyboard and screen on his laptop so it would fall out when he opened it. 

Phil took a deep breath and left the apartment.

Dan woke up and rubbed his eyes, the bed was cold next to him and he groaned grumpily. Phil was always here to cuddle and kiss his forehead in the morning. 

"Phil?!" Dan yells as he sits up in bed, he gained no response. 

He huffs and reaches for his laptop on the bedside table, a piece of paper falling out of it. 

Dan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he opened the note. 

'Dan, I love you. Putting how I feel into words is practically impossible so this is going to be cheesy and cringy, just bear with me. I love how you yell at the tv when you play video games, I love how focused you get on a hard level and I love how you bite your lip when you concentrate enough. I love how you get all grouchy and you pout when you lose, you get red in the face and always blame it on anything but yourself- it's adorable.'

Dan felt this warm feeling spread through his chest, his face was hot with a blush and his lips were turned into a smile. 

'Dan you're so perfect to me and for me. I'm so glad I found my other half in life, I'm glad we're lucky enough to be together- just how the universe intended. Anyway, back to complimenting you. I love how your whole face lights up when you laugh- when you genuinely laugh. The crinkles that form at the corner of your eyes and your dimples- just dammit Daniel you're too damn cute for me to handle. The shape of your lips drives me crazy and kissing you is irresistible, just the familiar chapped feeling of your lips on mine, I could literally die- but in a good way I promise!'

Dan chuckles lightly, he felt like he was tearing up and his heart was going to explode. 

'I love the way you look at me, I can tell you love me just as much as I love you and it feels so amazing. I'm gonna love you forever and nobody's gonna stop me. Cuddling with you is my favorite thing ever, you're just always so snuggly, you smell like warmth and love- trust me it's a good smell I know it's weird but deal with it. I love the way you wrap your arms around me so tightly when we hug, it makes me feel so secure, when you nuzzle against me and put your face in the crook of my neck my heart spasms in my chest. I just feel so full of love for you and I've never ever felt this strongly- I just love you love you love you. I just want to squeeze you super tightly in my arms and sink my teeth into your shoulder because you're so cute and I just love you so much I can't handle it.'

Dan laughs at the last part, Phil was creative and definitely had a wonderfully unique way of wording things. 

'I love the soft little curve of your tummy, it's just so squishy and cute I can't even comprehend. I love kissing all over your body and making love to you is always so nice. Just being that close to you is wonderful, I couldn't ask for more. The loving whispers, sweet kisses, gentle touches, the tracing of your fingertips down my shoulders, the way you breathe heavily and moan my name- I feel like I could go on forever just about that. I love you so much Dan, and being with you makes me so immensely happy. I feel like the luckiest man in the world being able to wake up to your beautiful face and messy curly hair every single morning. I hope I've written down enough so you understand how much I love you. It's so hard putting my thoughts and love into words, but my love for you is way stronger than what I managed to write down if that says anything. Also if you would be so kind, meet at the park across the street at ten.'

Dan's smile turned confused and he glanced at the clock, 9:42, "Shit shit shit-" Dan scrambles to throw the duvet off of his body and he rolls out of bed. He falls to the floor in a heap of lanky limbs, "Ow." 

He shakes off the slight pain before pulling on his ripped skinny jeans, hopping across the room on one leg as he does so. He grabs his 'vampire shirt' as Phil likes to call it, aka the oddly long grey and black plaid button up. He ruffles his hair and looks in the mirror, "Good enough..." Dan mumbles before running to the bathroom.

He makes it out of the house, note and phone in hand, with five minutes to cross the street and find Phil in the fairly large park. 

"Fucking hell..." Dan mumbles frantically as he runs across the street, snapping his gaze around and hoping that his eyes land on Phil somewhere. Dan didn't even know why Phil wanted him here but after that adorably cheesy note he didn't care, he'd do literally anything for Phil right now. Dan really just wanted to hug and kiss the daylights out of him. 

"Dan!" 

Dan's head instantly turns in the direction of Phil's voice. There Phil was, looking like he walked straight out of a romantic movie, he was leaned against a blossom tree, the wind blew flower petals all around him. It was a beautiful sight, Phil always made Dan's heart jump. 

Dan quickly walked over to Phil, "Phil what's going on?" He was still confused. 

Phil gave him a soft smile, he was looking at Dan like nothing else in the world mattered. "Did you read it?"

Dan blushed and nodded, "Yeah." He bit back a smile. 

"Good... but I left something out of the note ya know?" 

Dan tilted his head in confusion, "What? It was perfect, what could you have left out?"

"Catch me if you can!" Phil turned and bolted, running off through the flower covered trees. 

"Phiiiil!" Dan whines, he wasn't a runner- especially not after waking up which he just did half an hour ago. 

Dan rolled his eyes fondly before running after Phil, chasing him through the park. 

The air was filled with their happy giggles and, "Phil slow down!" But Dan could admit this was actually fun. 

"Phil?" Dan looks all around, Phil was just gone. He took a step forward only to be engulfed in a hug from behind, he squeaked in surprise but immediately relaxed because it was just Phil. 

"Hello beautiful." Phil says softly into Dan's ear before kissing his neck. 

"Why are you being so romantic today?" Dan had the widest smile on his face as he leaned his head back on Phil's shoulder. 

"I'm in a mood." Phil shrugs, kissing along Dan's shoulder, neck, and side of his face. Dan let's out giggly laughs as Phil leaves tickling kisses on his skin. 

Phil tightens his arms around Dan's waist and breathes in his scent, he smells like sleep. More specifically their warm cozy bed. 

"Why are we outside this early Phil?" Dan sighs heavily letting his body completely relax against Phil, this right here, this felt like home.

Phil giggles against Dan's shoulder, "I guess you'll have to catch me to find out hmm?" Then Phil was off and running once again. 

Dan almost fell backwards from the sudden loss of Phil hugging him, "Phil you little-" Dan let's his insult fade out into the air as he runs after Phil.

He rounds a large oak tree before stopping, completely still in his tracks. 

There stood Phil, facing him. Phil began to kneel down. 

Dan could hear his heartbeat echoing in his ears, everything in his body just went numb from the sudden rush of euphoria. 

All of the emotions smacked him right in the face and tears leaked from his eyes. 

Phil was now on one knee, looking up at him with that smile. The smile Dan loved more than anything. Phil's tongue poked through his teeth and Dan's heart stuttered. 

Dan couldn't breathe, he felt tears sliding down his cheeks but he was frozen in place with one of his hands clasped over his mouth. 

"I've said it a million times and I'll say it a million more. I'm so in love with you, I don't think I could ever love you more but I've said that before. Every time I say I can't love you more I prove myself wrong because you own my heart and being with you is just- there's nothing better." Phil says, he had never sounded more genuine in his life. He felt tears pricking at his eyes. 

Dan's breathing stuttered and he let out a tiny whimper, "Phil..." even Phil could barely hear him. 

"Dan..." Phil breathes in deeply, "I love you, and I guess what I'm trying to say here is..." Phil let's out a rush of air as he speaks his next words, "Will you marry me?" 

Dan let's out a small sob, damn him for being so emotional about everything. He thought he cried a lot at movie scenes like this- well no- now he knew the real feeling. 

Dan began nodding his head, his eyes wide as he stared at Phil holding the open ring box. 

"Yeah?" Phil asks unsurely.

"Yes." Dan says softly, his voice coming out broken from silently sobbing. 

Phil holds out his hand and Dan shakily reaches for it, Phil massages his knuckles as he slips the ring onto Dan's finger. 

Phil stands up, keeping Dan's hand in his. He pulls Dan closer so they were chest to chest, their foreheads pressing together. 

Dan instantly presses his lips to Phil's, letting the kiss linger for a few seconds before he pulls back and wraps his arms around Phil's neck. Dan hugs Phil tightly, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "I love you Phil- I love you." Dan's mind was too busy with wrapping itself around what had just happened to comprehend anything. All he knew was he loved Phil so damn much. 

"You make me so happy." Phil tells Dan, hugging him back just as tightly. 

"You're my world." Dan says, pulling back to wipe at his eyes, "I can't believe this."

Phil laughs lightly, "Better start believing." 

"We're getting married." Dan says, Phil has never seen him smile wider or brighter and he wanted to freeze this moment in a picture frame. 

"We are." Phil smiles back, he grabs Dan's hand and tangles their fingers together, "Let's go home."

"You've been cheesy all day and that note was cheesy so it's my turn." Dan looks at Phil, "My home is wherever I am as long as I'm with you." 

Phil actually felt that deep in his heart, sure it was cheesy but he knew Dan meant it. He bumped his shoulder into Dan's lightly as they cross the street. 

They enter their apartment and instantly melt into a pile of tangled limbs on the sofa. Phil gently ran his hand through Dan's curly hair, scratching at his scalp in a soothing way. Dan felt himself dozing off to sleep on Phil's chest.

"Hey." Phil says, trying to get Dan's attention. Dan looks up from Phil's chest. "I love you."

Dan gives him a dopey smile, "I love you too." 

Dan leans in and kisses him, letting their lips move together and their tongues tangle softly. It was slow and giggly, both of them were happier than happy could be right now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed I have also written tons more fluff and other things... there's another proposal fic called "when Phil writes fanfiction" if you'd like to take a look. :)
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos, I appreciate them so so very much!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
